The technology relates to a cooling apparatus for a vehicle that cools a heat-generating component.
A vehicle including an automobile is mounted with a heat-generating component such as an engine, a motor-generator, an inverter, and a converter. In order to cool the heat-generating component to a temperature within a predetermined temperature range, the vehicle is provided with a cooling system that cools the heat-generating component by circulating a coolant. To detect an abnormality of the cooling system that circulates the coolant, such as an abnormality of a water pump that delivers the coolant with pressure, a device has been proposed that diagnoses the presence of the abnormality on the basis of a temperature of the circulating coolant. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-336626, 2010-65671, 2011-172406, and 2015-59458.